


Stiles Stilinski’s Excellent and Kinky Adventures

by house_of_lantis



Series: The Derek Hale Munch for BDSM Beginners (Friday Night in the Salinger Library, Room 4) [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/house_of_lantis/pseuds/house_of_lantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone told him that college was a time for experimentation and personal growth, the first step towards adulthood and the real world. Stiles Stilinski is a freshman and he leaps into the fire with both feet, drawn in by the sexy and mysterious Derek Hale, who also happens to be the toppiest Dom and also the president of the university’s BDSM club. What began as a healthy curiosity for the kinky and the perverted turns into a journey of self-discovery as Stiles learns about and accepts his kinks and who he wants to teach him to truly submit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles was still dazed from being flogged by Derek so when he agreed to go home with him, Stiles was floating on endorphins from subspace drop, trembling and curled around Derek on the floor. It seemed like the most natural thing to do, to go with Derek, because he really just needed to be _close_ to him and he wasn’t ready to make his way back to his dorm. _Alone._

 

He was quite happy to let Derek bundle him up and walk him out of the Dungeon. Even though he couldn’t see Derek’s expression, he could feel Derek’s dom pride in every step he took and in the way that he kept Stiles close against him. On their way out, Stiles saw Kate watching him with cool eyes, her lips curled in a little sneer, and he gave her the smuggest smirk he knew to give as Derek led him past her.  

 

They didn’t talk on the short car ride to Derek’s place but Derek kept his hand on Stiles’s thigh, his thumb tracing along the inseam of his jeans, keeping Stiles grounded. Stiles barely remembered getting out of the car, careful of his sensitive back and ass, and going up in the elevator while he pressed his face against Derek’s neck. He trusted Derek to keep him safe, but now that he was inside Derek’s off-campus apartment, Stiles was feeling a little nervous, unsure of what Derek expected from him.

 

“I should probably tell you,” Stiles started, blinking up at him as Derek led him into his bedroom.

 

“Yeah?”

 

Derek sat him on the edge of his bed gently and Stiles hissed a bit, his butt a little sore now.

 

“Does it hurt?” Derek said, stroking his hand over Stiles’s head.

 

“I’m more sensitive than I thought, but I’m all right,” he said, giving Derek an honest assessment. It wasn’t unbearable, but Stiles wasn’t going to be able to take another flogging for a while. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be able to take any kind of _activity_ that Derek might want from him and he wasn’t sure how to tell him that without annoying Derek.

 

“It’s all right, Stiles,” Derek told him, moving gracefully around his bedroom, checking over his flogger and shaking out the long strands of suede before opening a drawer and gently placing it inside. Stiles watched as Derek unbuckled his belt, pulling it from the belt loops, and Stiles jumped and inhaled sharply at the sound of the “whoosh.”

 

“That really…turns me on,” he admitted, sighing quietly.

 

Derek grinned at him, setting the belt on top of his dresser. He stroked his fingers along the raw edges of the belt and then looked over at Stiles, his eyes lingering. “It’s good to understand your own kinks.”  

 

Stiles swallowed and nodded. He was very enthusiastic in the club, but he was also riding high on coming in his pants and endorphins and couldn’t be held accountable for anything he said. It was like being under duress; being influenced by life changing pleasure in the moment. And now that the moment had passed, Stiles just…he just _needed_ Derek close. “Yeah.”

 

Derek turned to face Stiles, his hands reaching down to undo the front of the tight leather pants. “Why don’t you get undressed?”

 

“Oh,” he said, fumbling with his shirt, slipping it off his shoulders. “Are you—you know?”

 

 _Going to tie him up and fuck him? Flog him some more? Spank him?_ He realized that he didn’t know any of Derek’s kinks, except that he was a dom, a top, and liked to flog people.

 

Stiles licked his lips as Derek shoved his pants down, shimmying his hips a little, and making his cock bounce. _Ohmygod_ , Derek was pretty damn…substantial. There was no way that Stiles was going to be able to take that. He was all about getting in some practice, but _holy shit_ , that was kind of intimidating.

 

“Am I what?”

 

Stiles grabbed the hem of his tee-shirt, hesitating. “You’re really comfortable being naked. Not that I mind, I mean, by all means, be as naked as you want to be any time, well maybe not any time because you’d probably get arrested for public indecency, not that you have anything that’s indecent because…wow. I will be your appreciative audience. I’m about to give you a standing ovation – _wink wink_ – because you…look unreal, dude.”

 

He watched as Derek quirked his lips, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. “Um, thanks? I lost my sense of body modesty when I first started in the scene. I started out in the public play room…with my first partner and…it was something that I had to overcome.”

 

 _Had_ to overcome? That didn’t sound…right? Stiles frowned and looked up at Derek. He wasn’t sure if this was the right time to broach the topic, but he didn’t really want to start something with Derek with that being the elephant in the room between them.

 

“Had to overcome, with Kate. She was your domme.”

 

Derek had an unreadable look on his face and his shoulders tensed for just a moment, something Stiles would’ve missed if he weren’t staring right at Derek. But then, he seemed to make a decision and met Stiles’s eyes with a deep breath, letting the tension go with a short nod.

 

“Yeah, she was; don’t get the wrong idea, it was good between us and I learned a lot about myself…but _I learned a lot about myself_ and we found that we weren’t actually compatible. It happens, even to the most experienced, when you deny what you really need because you’re blinded by…feelings that weren’t real.”

 

“Did she hurt you?”

 

“Of course she did,” Derek said, a small smile on his face. “But she didn’t cross the line. It wasn’t like that. As a domme, she needs full submission from her subs and I wasn’t the kind of sub who gives in naturally. We struggled a lot because it took me a long time to realize that I was a dom and a top, too. When we broke up, Kate didn’t take it well and she tried to…well, it’s in the past. We’re part of the same community and we know how to deal with each other.”   

 

Stiles nodded, not having anything to say. He could understand and process that; but he had learned how to read between the lines under the tutelage of his Sheriff father. He wasn’t an expert in how things worked in a BDSM relationship, but Stiles had done enough research and attended enough munch gatherings to understand that what Derek and Kate had wasn’t healthy; there was too much anger there and too many unresolved feelings between them for it to be as simple as Derek said. But Stiles knew that this probably wasn’t the time to call Derek on it; not yet anyway. He was confident that Derek would tell him everything later, when he and Stiles had built trust between them. Stiles was happy to wait; they both knew he wasn’t going anywhere.

  
Derek chuckled to himself and ran a hand through his hair with an air of self-consciousness. He held his hands out from his sides and let Stiles look at him. “This is me.”

 

“Fuck yeah because you don’t have anything to be ashamed of,” Stiles said, greedily looking over Derek’s naked body. He was toned and muscled in all the right places, dark hair on his legs, and pubes neatly trimmed. He smiled when he saw the edges of Derek’s ears turn a little red.

 

_All the right places._

 

Stiles couldn’t stop staring at Derek’s cock; uncut and long and thick, just a little more than average. It wasn’t like porn star huge, but it certainly had…a _presence_ of its own. He wondered how it would feel in his mouth; how it would feel inside of him. He couldn’t form words for how it felt to see Derek like this, vulnerable to Stiles’s gaze and judgment. No man could be flawless but Stiles couldn’t be bothered to try and find any. He felt his mouth hanging open slightly as he let his eyes move up and down Derek’s body, looking at his leisure. What would it feel like to submit to Derek? To let Derek put him into position and take what he wanted.

 

Derek walked over to him, standing between Stiles’s spread knees, his hands stroking over Stiles’s face and neck, pushing up on his chin to close his mouth. Stiles smiled, tilting his head back so he could see Derek’s eyes, black with only a thin ring of hazel. With his eyes so dark, with his neatly clipped beard, and his hair standing in little tufts, Stiles thought Derek looked wolfish and it sent a thrill through him to think that Derek was a predator, totally in his element in nothing but his skin.

 

“While I appreciate the compliment, it’s not a competition, right?”

 

“I’m just all skin and bones compared to you.” He stretched out the hem of his tee-shirt, his hands gripping the cotton.

 

“I like the way you looked in the club,” Derek murmured, smiling down at him. “I think you’re perfect for me.”

 

“Yeah, if you’re into 140 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones—“  

 

“Why do you do that?” He said, holding Stiles’s chin with his fingers, keeping his face turned up so that he’d have to meet Derek’s unrelenting gaze. “If that’s what we have to work on…”

 

“I’m not insecure – well, no, I’m not any more insecure than the average 19-year old. Sarcasm is my only defense. I mean, who wouldn’t want all this, right?” Stiles laughed, gesturing to himself. Derek didn’t laugh at him, just wore an understanding smile as Stiles sighed and shrugged. “I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.”

 

“Nervous? What do you think is going to happen tonight?”

 

Stiles blushed and giggled. “You’re going to…do something to me, aren’t you?”

 

“ _Do something_? I thought you understood that everything we do is negotiated.”

 

“Which I’m totally on board with, you know, the sex and stuff…kinky sex with you. It’s just…tonight…I’m not…”

 

“You’re going to have to work on communicating what you want. And asking me for what I want from you.” Derek stroked his fingers along Stiles’s bottom lip. “Tonight, I just want to sleep with you. _Sleep_ , Stiles. I didn’t think you wanted to be alone tonight; and what kind of dom would I be if I didn’t give you proper aftercare your first flogging?”

 

“What if I want…more?” He licked one of Derek’s fingertips and grinned.

 

“We can talk about that later. Actually, maybe we can go on a date, get to know each other better.” Derek raised his eyebrows and gave Stiles an encouraging smile.

 

He breathed in deeply and stared at Derek. “ _You_ really want to date _me_?”

 

“Yes,” Derek said, his eyebrows furrowing slightly. “Do you think I ask everyone I play with at the club to come home with me?”

 

Stiles wasn’t sure how to answer that without offending him. Because why wouldn’t Derek want to take someone home and continue playing with them? Who in their right mind would refuse?

 

“So tonight you just want to…cuddle?”

 

Derek chuckled, rolling his eyes. “I like cuddling.”

 

“Really?”

 

“God, Stiles, yes, I _like_ cuddling; I _like_ giving aftercare. It’s not just about your needs, it’s about mine, too,” he said, patiently.

 

Stiles laughed, feeling a little punch drunk. He reached down to pull off his tee-shirt, getting tangled in it, letting Derek help him pull it off. He dropped it on the carpet and then leaned back on the bed, kicking off his Chucks and tackling his belt and jeans. Derek knelt on the floor, grabbing his feet and pulling off his socks as Stiles wiggled out of his jeans, legs flailing slightly and trying not to kick Derek in the face.

 

“This is so ungraceful,” he said, looking down at Derek. “Maybe you should teach me how to undress better.”

 

“Is that something you want to learn to do for me?”

 

Stiles froze, feeling his face flush a little. He gave a one-shouldered shrug. “Maybe?”

 

“Okay.” Derek grabbed the waistband of his jeans and gently eased them down, undressing Stiles slowly, pulling one leg and then the other free.

 

“Do you want to keep your shorts on?”

 

“Nah, I want skin-on-skin cuddling.” Stiles made a face, seeing the crusty spots on the front of his blue cotton briefs. He gently lowered the edges of his briefs, feeling the fabric pull against his skin, until he had shoved them down to his knees. He inhaled sharply when Derek pulled them off the rest of the way, his dark eyes looking down at Stiles’s cock. There was an inscrutable look on his face and Stiles had a moment of insecurity when he thought he didn’t measure up. But Derek grinned, looking up at Stiles, his warm hands stroking up Stiles’s bared thighs and over to his hips.

 

His belly tightened and he could feel his cock twitch when Derek’s warm breath moved over his sensitive skin. He was so close, all he had to do was just open his mouth and lean down. Derek winked at Stiles.

 

“Oh.” _Teasing top!_

 

“Maybe in the morning, if you’re a good boy and ask me properly for one,” Derek murmured, his smile widening as he licked his lips. “Get under the covers, brat, I want my cuddle time.”

 

“Sir, yes sir, Derek alpha toppy dom, sir!” Stiles hooted, scrambling up the bed and crawling under the covers as Derek laughed softly, watching Stiles with his eyebrow raised. He waited for Stiles to get comfortable, watching him wiggling around on the bed and letting out a noisy sigh of contentment.

 

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

 

Stiles grinned up at him, letting out a pleased moan. “Yes, Derek.”

 

Derek got under the covers and moved closer to Stiles, nudging him on his side so that he could spoon him from behind. Stiles closed his eyes, letting Derek shift him around any way he wanted, curled against his chest, strong arms wrapped around his chest and waist, legs tucking themselves between Stiles’s legs. Derek was immensely warm and firm and hairy. Stiles wasn’t sure if he liked sharing a bed with someone, but it turned out that he loved sharing space with Derek.

 

“Hmmm…this is nice,” he murmured, pleased. “It kind of reminds me of when I was a kid and I’d sneak into my parents’ room and crawl into bed between them.”

 

Derek snorted, shaking his head. “Okay…that comparison kind of creeped me out a little, since we’re both naked and cuddling, but I get it. You feel safe with me.”

 

“True that.” He held up his hand for Derek to high five him. “Come on, man, don’t leave me hanging.”

 

“Pass,” Derek growled against his ear, nipping the lobe.

 

His cock slipped between Stiles’s thighs, brushing against the back of his balls. Stiles breathed quickly, pressing his hips back against the curve of Derek’s pelvis, fitting against him perfectly. He squirmed, moving his hips back and forth, feeling the weight and warmth of Derek’s cock against him.

 

“Mmmm…someone’s feeling frisky.”

 

“Go to _sleep_ , Stiles,” Derek said, muffled against the nape of his neck.

 

Stiles couldn’t help it; he was getting hard and a little horny, having Derek so close, all that skin and heat and cock against him. He let out a little plaintive moan, arching his back and moving his hips again.

 

Derek growled a little, his hand slipping between them and giving his ass cheek a pinch.

 

“Ow! Derek!”

 

He laughed, nipping Stiles’s neck with his teeth. “I said go to sleep. _Or else_.”

 

“Or else?” Stiles said, his heart quickening in anticipation. He rubbed at his ass with his hand, gleefully reaching back to curl his fingers around Derek’s cock.

 

Derek groaned, grabbing Stiles’s mischievous hand and holding it across Stiles’s chest, arms and legs tightening around Stiles, pressing him against the bed. “You’re being a very bad boy, Stiles.”

 

Stiles laughed, pressing his face into his pillow. “No, I’m a good boy. I’m a very good…. _ohmygod Derek yes…oh yes…good dom, very good dom_.”

 

Derek chuckled, his hand curled around Stiles’s very interested cock. But he didn’t stroke him or play with him. Instead, it was just a firm hold around Stiles’s cock and Stiles blushed hotly when he felt himself throb in Derek’s grip. “Just go to sleep.”

 

“How can you expect me to go to sleep when you—you’re touching me?”

 

“If you go to sleep and if you’re a good boy, I’ll give you a reward in the morning.”

 

“What kind of reward?”

 

Derek huffed out a soft laugh. “You’ll find out in the morning when you wake up.”

 

Stiles didn’t think he could actually go to sleep with Derek holding his cock in his hand and his solid weight against him, so he was surprised that he felt warm and drowsy, his eyes closing, listening to Derek’s even breathing against his neck.

 

***

 

His morning reward was a handjob. Derek pinned him to the bed and stroked his cock, teasing him and making Stiles plead and beg to come. He blushed fervently as Derek watched his face the whole time, a smug smile on his face whenever Stiles whimpered and moaned, coming in less than three minutes.

 

“You can’t judge my performance based on that,” he said, flushing bright red.

 

“Take it while you can because I’m going to make you beg for it next time,” Derek told him, smirking. “And then teach you how to hold it back the time after that.”

 

_“Ohmygod!”_

 

He dragged Stiles’s limp and post-pleasure heavy body into the shower and washed him quickly, leaning Stiles against the cool tiles as he finished soaping and rinsing himself, giving Stiles a naughty water show, Derek’s hazel eyes going a dark green as he smiled at Stiles, knowing that it was turning him on. How was it that sharing a shower could be such a sexy thing? Was that a kink? Or was it just the usual relationship intimacy thing?

 

They rolled around, making out on the bed and getting the sheets damp, until Derek crawled off of him to towel off and get dressed in loose khakis and a striped polo shirt. Stiles watched as Derek gelled his hair and then brushed his teeth, standing in the doorway of the bathroom as Stiles tried to pull on his clothes from the day before, still feeling a little loopy.

 

“Do I have to go? Let’s take a nap,” he offered, giving Derek a hopeful smile.

 

“We both have classes today,” Derek said, giving him a solemn look. “No way are you going to fail out during your first year because you’re learning about BDSM than your actual school work.”

 

Stiles pouted, putting on his shoes. “Probably get better grades learning BDSM. The practicals would be awesome. I’ve always been a fast learner.”

 

Derek laughed, wiping his mouth and face with the hand towel. “We’ll see; but I’m a tough grader.”

 

“Figures,” he said, snorting his amusement.

 

***

 

Derek parked his car outside the front of Stiles’s dorm, his car idly as he turned to give Stiles a long, gentle kiss goodbye.

 

“I don’t even get breakfast? Just a goodbye kiss and a smack to the ass?”

 

“I’ll save the smack to the ass after our first date.”

 

Stiles brightened, grinning at him. “When?”

 

“Friday night.”

 

“That’s like in a whole week!” He protested, shaking his head. “I can’t go a week without, you know!”

 

Derek gave him a look and raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Really.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Ohmygod!”

 

He got out of the car and slammed the door, making a face at Derek as he strutted around the front of it to walk up the steps to his building.

 

“I’ll pick you up at six on Friday,” Derek called, leaning out his window. “Wear something nice.”

 

Stiles thought about giving him the finger, but considered that it was too rude. Instead, he stuck out his tongue as Derek put the car into gear, giving Stiles a shit eating grin as he pulled out of the parking lot.

 

He smiled to himself as he made his way into his dorm room. He had a boyfriend; he didn’t care how juvenile it sounded, it was true. Derek Hale was _his boyfriend_ and Stiles had a date with him on Friday.

 

***

 

He didn’t know why it was big news on campus, but apparently it was _big news_ on campus. Everyone asked Stiles what it was like to date the President of the UCBH BDSM Club. People who never even looked at Stiles twice started paying attention to him now.

 

Lydia Martin, for example, the Queen of the Campus, actually made eye contact with him in his Intro to Socy class. She gave him a long, measuring look and an interested smile – while her boyfriend, Jackson, gave him an evil look over her shoulder and the middle finger.

 

“Keep it classy, Jackson,” Stiles called back, waving to them.

 

Danny of the gorgeous dimples, from the club, actually sat down next to him in the Student Union during lunch one day and started a conversation like they were old friends. “Hey, Stiles, how’s it going?”

 

A few people made fun of him, calling him “Bottom Boy” and “Ass Jockey.”

 

Stiles rolled his eyes; stupid jocks and frat jerks – they really didn’t have two brain cells to rub together to come up with even a decent insult. “That’s really predictable guys, like I hadn’t heard that before. You might want to look through a Thesaurus for more interesting ways to say that I like taking it up the ass!”

 

“They’re just jealous,” Scott reassured him, patting his back as they walked across campus.

 

Allison curled her arm through his. “You’re dating Derek Hale, Stiles! He’s notoriously picky about who he sleeps with.”

 

“So I should count myself lucky? Thanks, guys, but this isn’t helping,” he confessed, smiling at his two best friends.

 

Allison made a face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“I know.” They found a lovely patch of grass under a shady tree on the main lawn and sprawled out, crashing on top of their back packs. “I don’t want people to think I’m with him just because of his looks, which are, quite frankly, spectacular; and I don’t want people to think that all we’re doing is having kinky sex, which to be honest, we’re not. Derek likes—“  
 

“Ugh, please, no details,” Scott said, making a face.

 

“I was just going to say that Derek likes to talk,” he said, scowling at Scott.

 

“I wouldn’t mind hearing details,” Allison commented, grinning widely at Stiles. “Do you think you could get me and Scott into the Dungeon?”

 

“I’ve been inviting you to attend the munch for months now. That’s the best way to get involved in BDS—“

 

“Shenanigans! I protest! I call Bro Code!” Scott yelled, putting his hands over Allison’s ears as they fell on the grass, laughing loudly.

 

Stiles sighed, watching his friends with affection. He leaned his chin into his hand and shrugged. “There’s slow, which I appreciate, and the sentimental part of me thinks is ridiculously romantic; and then there’s ‘we haven’t even gone past first base and we’ve been dating for two months’ slow.”

 

Allison scrambled off of Scott and smacked Stiles on the arm.

 

“Ow! What for?”

 

“Because you’re being kind of a dick,” she said, looking at him. “So just because it’s a guy that wants to wait a little, you shouldn’t try to pressure or guilt him into having sex with you.”

 

“I’m not— _ohmygod_!”

 

His cell phone dinged and Stiles knew it was a message from Derek: _Come over to my place after your last class. Don’t be late. Or else._

 

Stiles giggled, biting his bottom lip as he typed his response: _If I’m late, do I get a spanking? I might be late, just for that!_

 

Scott covered his face with his hands and groaned. “Oh god, don’t sex text your boyfriend around me, dude!”

 

His phone dinged again: _You’ll get a spanking that you WON’T like._

 

Allison leaned forward to look at his screen and Stiles grinned, turning it so that she could read their exchange. She grinned and stroked Scott’s hair with a thoughtful look on her face. Stiles was pretty sure that if she and Scott ever had a BDSM relationship, she’d totally be a domme and Scott would probably be very happy being her puppy.

 

“I can totally hear your silent conversation with my girlfriend,” Scott said, crossly. “And I think it’s highly inappropriate. So cut it out.”

 

“Or else?” Allison said, giving Stiles a conspiratorial wink as she leaned down to kiss Scott’s forehead.

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

He spent the rest of the day in a daze, fluctuating from being incredibly horny and unbelievably anxious, wondering what Derek had planned for them. He debated being late on purpose, just to see if Derek really would discipline him for being tardy. He laughed to himself, imagining Derek bending him over his desk and paddling Stiles’s ass red.

 

 _Mmmmm_ …paddling his ass red, that sounded hot.

 

And that wasn’t helping with the horniness; while he liked his Calculus class, how would he ever explain his inappropriate hard-on?

 

It seemed that Stiles was in a perpetual state of _readiness_ when it came to his boyfriend. Derek didn’t even have to be in the immediate area for Stiles to pop one in his pants. It was worse when he was near Derek because Derek liked making Stiles wait for it.

 

_“If you need help holding back, I have toys to train you,” Derek murmured against his ear, his hand rubbing Stiles’s cock over his pants._

 

_Toys. Derek really did have toys. The first time Stiles “accidentally” found Derek’s toy box…there were a lot of things in there that made his eyes bug out. Everything was new and still in its packaging, like Derek had bought them to use just with Stiles: A number of butt plugs ranging in size of his finger to something sleek and bulbous to thick enough to be Derek’s size when he was fully hard; rubber tipped clamps and clamps that had wicked looking metal teeth; a bendable wand like thing with a remote control that Stiles thought was a prostate massager but he wasn’t sure since the packaging was in Japanese; cock rings, assorted gels, lubes, silk scarves, silk ropes, feathers, industrial scissors, a basic first aid kit, and a scary looking black leather cock cage with a harness with an opening in the back to hold in a plug or dildo._

_He was holding up the harness, trying to work out in his mind how his dick would even fit inside the thing._

 

_“Snooping in my closet?” Derek said, leaning against the bedroom doorway._

_Stiles quickly closed the lid to the box and shoved it back on the shelf in Derek’s walk-in closet. He tugged on the hem of his tee-shirt to try and cover his obvious hard-on under his loose sweats._

_“I wasn’t snooping,” he protested, making a face. “I was just looking for my hoodie.”_

_Derek chuckled, teasingly. “In my toy box?”_

_“What, you could have a kink for a red hoodie.”_

_It excited him, yes, but also unnerved him. What would Derek use on Stiles? How would he use it? What would Stiles like or dislike? If he was honest with himself, he didn’t think he would dislike a whole lot if Derek was doing it to him._

 

_“I know you think everything is exciting – and it should be, I want you to experience it with me – but I think we should take things slow,” Derek said, the voice of reason._

_“But I want to try everything. How am I going to know what I like or don’t like if we don’t try it all at some point?”_

_Derek kissed him. “Just be a little more patient, okay? For me? It’s not just what you need. Just because I’m a dom doesn’t mean that I can turn it on whenever, you know, I need to get into my headspace to be ready for you, too.”_

_“Sorry,” he said, giving a half shrug. “It’s just that I’m excited and…I’ve never been good at waiting.” He hugged Derek and grinned. “But you’re worth the wait, Derek.”_

 

Stiles knocked on the door and jumped when it opened abruptly. Derek raised his eyebrows as Stiles let out a nervous chuckle, rubbing his head with his hand. “What were you doing, watching me from the peep hole?”

 

“Well, I do enjoy _watching_ you.”  

 

Derek was wearing a pair of loose sweats and a black tank top. He was probably doing Pilates or 1000 push-ups or something because his muscles looked smooth and firm under his skin, long ropes of veins standing out in a way that made Stiles want to lick them. He reached out to pull Stiles into a hug, brushing a kiss across his mouth. Stiles sighed and tucked his head against Derek’s shoulder and neck, breathing in his familiar scent. Derek had taken a shower and he smelled like his shower gel, something musky and male.

 

“I made you a sandwich,” he said, his arm around Stiles’s shoulder, leading him into the living room.

 

“Thank you, you’re the best. I’m starving,” Stiles said, dropping his back pack and sitting on the couch. The coffee table had two bottled water, two plates with huge sandwiches, and an offering of strawberries. “Mmmmm…nice set up, what’s the special occasion?”

 

Derek sat down next to him and handed him a plate. “Well, I thought we could write down what we want and talk about our contract.”

 

“Contract?” Stiles said, his mouth full of food. He chewed quickly and swallowed, looking at Derek. “Like, our kink contract?”

 

“Yes,” he said, taking a bite of his sandwich and chewing carefully. He wiped his mouth with a napkin and motioned to the notebook on the corner of the coffee table. “I think we’re ready. I made a list of things that I do, things that I don’t do, and things that I’m open to discuss and try.”

 

“Can I see it?”

 

“I want you to write yours first,” Derek said, smiling at Stiles. “I don’t want you to be influenced by what I want; I want you to think about all the things you like, don’t like, or want to try. And then we’ll look at our lists and see where we have common things, talk about everything.”

 

Stiles smiled, biting his lip as he blushed slightly. “Is that why we haven’t fucked yet? We’ve done pretty much _everything_ except that.”

 

“I didn’t want our first time to be about kink,” Derek said, looking at him.

 

“You want _vanilla_ sex? Like Missionary style? Yeah, sign me up!”

 

Derek grinned, rolling his eyes. “We don’t need to put a label on what we do, vanilla or kink, it’s what we like together. I just want you in my bed, without all the pressures of trying to meet our kinks; and then when we have our kink contract written, we can try all the others things that we like.”

 

“Ohmygod…” Stiles sucked in a deep, shaky breath. He was trembling a little, partly from nerves but mostly from eagerness.

 

Derek frowned. “Is that okay? Is something wrong?”

 

“No, nothing is wrong. I think you’re fucking awesome,” he said, setting his plate aside and leaning forward to give Derek a mayo-flavored kiss. “You’re the best boyfriend ever, you know that?”

 

He smiled, eyes darkening as he curled his arm behind Stiles’s waist. “We’ve waited long enough…it’s all I think about sometimes, all the things I want to do to you; all the things I want to teach you to feel.”

 

“Give me a piece of paper, damn it!”

 

***

 

Derek left Stiles alone for two hours, studying in his bedroom while Stiles sat on the couch in the living room with his laptop, researching various BDSM websites to put together his list. He was curious to what Derek wanted; they had talked about things but this was the first time they’d actually negotiate for their kinks. Stiles thought it was kind of cool. He was looking forward to talking to Derek about _everything_. He knew that when Derek first started in the scene, he was kind of at an extreme, letting Kate do whatever she wanted because Derek thought that was how people learned. Stiles knew, from attending the munch meetings, that there were dangers in jumping in with both feet, especially when someone wasn’t ready for the consequences, and he wondered how it hadn’t ruined things for Derek and for Kate. There was “trying” something new in a controlled, safe word applicable environment; and then there was being insane and not setting limits.

 

_“Isn’t Kate hard to please?” Stiles asked Isaac, self-proclaimed subbiest bottom ever. “She scares the crap out of me.”_

_“She’s not – well, she is, but it’s because she has strict rules,” Isaac explained, grinning at him. “Kate’s not compatible with everyone, but that’s fine, there are subs who want to be with her because they need to be dominated by a strong domme or they’re challenged by her really high expectations. She likes to be in total control, but she plays within my limits. I haven’t had to safe word out with her yet because we both know what we want from each other and she respects my limits.”_

_“But what about…” he couldn’t finish his question; he couldn’t break Derek’s confidence._

_“Maybe in the past, when she was just starting to learn what it meant to be a domme, she pushed past a sub’s limits a little too much or too soon. That doesn’t make her a bad person, maybe not a good domme. But I’ve been with her a lot and I’ve seen her learn and change. She’s a difficult top, but believe me, there are people who want that,” Isaac told him, taking a deep breath. “But that’s what being in this community and attending the munch is about; we learn every time we’re with someone and the really bad tops get weeded out. If a sub can’t trust a top, no matter how sexy or exciting they are, they’re not going to play and if it continues, trust me, it doesn’t take long for the entire community to find out and shut that top out.”_

 

Stiles understood that, but that line shouldn’t be hard to see from either person during play. So he was still baffled by what kind of mind set Derek had had to allow someone to… _abuse_ him like that. He was sure that was why Derek was being so careful with him. Stiles respected Derek as President of the school’s club; everyone thought Derek was a good dom and wanted to learn from him, either as a dom or as a sub. He knew that Derek was well-loved at the Dungeon because the subs lined up for him, even the switches wanted to know what it was like to be topped by Derek.

 

The few times that Stiles went with Derek to the Dungeon, he was annoyed and bothered by the fact that the subs were so openly flirtatious with Derek. He wanted to run yelling through the room “hands off he’s mine” but he knew that was pathetically stupid and insecure. The few times that they approached Derek to play, he turned them down and Stiles could literally trace the ripple effect of disappointment through the club.

 

_“You don’t have to keep saying no to them if you want to play,” he said, begrudgingly._

_“You don’t have to be jealous, Stiles,” Derek said, curling his arm around Stiles’s shoulders. “I’m monogamous in my relationship. If you’re not comfortable with me playing with others, then I respect that.” He kissed Stiles’s neck and nipped him playfully. “As long as I can play with you.”_

_Stiles took a few days to think about it and came to a decision that he really didn’t have anything to be jealous about or insecure over. Derek loved being a top and playing. Stiles knew he missed the public space at the Dungeon. He missed being in control of someone’s pain and pleasure, giving them what they needed. He respected that Stiles wasn’t comfortable playing in public yet, so Stiles decided that he shouldn’t keep Derek from enjoying his kinks._

_He leaned against Derek, observing the subs eyeing his dom with longing looks on their faces. He saw a pretty blonde-haired woman looking their way; she took a deep breath and walked tentatively towards them, a small hopeful grin on her face._

_“She’s pretty,” he told Derek, nudging him in her direction. “I think she’s going to come over to ask. That’s pretty brave of her.”_

_He could see that Derek was interested. The young woman was lovely, all smooth and pale skin, the kind that marked red with even the lightest touch of Derek’s flogger. “If you want to, you can play with her.”_

_Derek stared at him in surprise; and Stiles felt a little silly at having been so insecure. “Are you sure?”_

 

_“Yeah,” he said, smiling. “I really like watching you do your thing, big guy.”_

 

Stiles didn’t mind sharing Derek at the Dungeon now, but only if they both wanted it; he knew that at the end of the night, Derek went home with Stiles and that was the only thing that mattered. He grinned, tapping his pen on his pad of paper, looking over his list. He was sure that other things would come up as he learned more about the different kinds of kinks, but this was a good start.

 

**Things I like:**

 

  * YOU! Hahaha!
  * Kissing
  * Handjobs
  * Blowjobs
  * Fingering
  * Fucking – I’m pretty sure I’m going to love getting fucked!!!
  * Blindfolds
  * Bondage – tied down to the bed, you know, like basic stuff I guess?
  * Flogging – but no pain
  * Spanking
  * Paddling
  * Begging
  * Role playing – like Batman and Robin! We could fuck in the Camaro and pretend that it’s the Batmobile! Hehehe…how about the naughty student and stern Headmaster? Dude, can you be Severus Snape and I’ll be Harry Potter? HAHA!
  * Sex toys – like the ones in your toy box



 

**Things I don’t like:**

 

  * Pain – no cutting, hitting, burning, stabbing, hurting me or anything like that!
  * Bloodplay
  * Humiliation or bossing me around because you’re the dom
  * Objectification – I’m not really sure what this is? Like what would you do?
  * Knifeplay
  * Medical play
  * Cock and ball torture – OK, I admit that this is kind of scary, but I’m still kind of turned on by this (maybe not the “torture” part)
  * Vore – NO WAY DEREK! Toothpaste! Toothpaste!
  * No pictures, cameras or making a sex film – I’m a Sheriff’s kid, no evidence!
  * No whoring me out to other people; no making me have sex with someone else – I’m a one man kind of guy, okay?
  * I don’t want to be a slave or pet or puppy or pony or unicorn
  * Not into pee or shit play
  * No choking or breathplay



 

**Things I want to try: (but I’m kind of not sure or ready right now)**

 

  * Will I get to fuck you, Derek? Or do you only top?
  * Rimming – it’s kind of gross? I mean, I have a mental block about it but I don’t mind trying it later
  * Edging and orgasm denial
  * Public playroom at the Briar Rose Club – but I have a lot of limits, okay?
  * Fisting – this is like advanced level but I’m really really curious about how this will feel!



 

_I guess I’m not really all that hardcore but I am open to learning new things because I trust you._

 

He set his pad down on the couch and wandered towards Derek’s bedroom, knocking on the door.

 

“Come in.”

 

He opened the door and smiled. “I’m finished now.”

 

Derek closed his textbook and chuckled. “Thank God. I wasn’t sure I was going to be able to wait in here much longer.”

 

He stood up and stretched, twisting his neck this way and that. Stiles took a moment to just enjoy looking at Derek, admiring him openly.

 

Stiles grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and sat down next to Derek on the couch. He set the bottles down and picked up his pad, handing it over to Derek. He smiled when Derek gave him his notebook.

 

“I can’t wait to read what you’ve put down,” he said, excitedly, curling both of his legs under him as he opened the cover, licking his lips in anticipation.

 

_But, what…?_

 

Derek’s list was…actually quite _clinical_. Stiles thought that was what happened when someone was experienced and knew what they wanted. He sat back on the couch and stared at the list, frowning a little.

 

**Things I want:**

 

  * Penetrative anal sex (top and bottom)
  * Rimming (giving and receiving)
  * Oral sex (giving and receiving)
  * Bondage – rope, cross-frame, sling – on you
  * Flogging, spanking, paddling – on you
  * Orgasm denial/delay – on you
  * Cock and ball play – on you



 

**Things I don’t want:**

 

  * Everything/Anything on your list that you’re not comfortable wanting



 

**Things I want to try:**

 

  * Meet your kinks; will try them with you to see if you (and I) like them together



 

 

“So how do you want to start?”

 

“All the things that you like on your list, I’m more than happy to do them with you,” he said, grinning widely at Stiles. “Especially the Batman role play.”

 

Stiles laughed, leaning against the couch. “We should totally go to Comic-Con and fool around while we’re in costume.”

 

“It’s a date. So let’s go over your list first,” Derek said, looking at Stiles’s note pad.

 

“Yeah!”

 

“We have a lot of things in common. You have cock and ball torture as a no on your list, but would you be open to trying cock and ball play instead?”

 

“What’s the difference?”

 

Derek grinned. “Torture creates physical pain; play creates intensity in sensation. I’d want to put a cock ring on you, keep you tied up, tease you until it becomes unbearable.”

 

Stiles made a face. “My balls are really sensitive; it sounds like that’ll be torture to me. You can play with them with your hands or your mouth though, is that okay?”

 

He watched as Derek made a note on Stiles’s paper. “It’s very okay. I like knowing your limits.” Derek tapped his pen on his knee. “Objectification is when I might treat you like an object. Like, for example, you’d be naked and you’d be my foot stool for however long we agree on.”

 

Stiles made a face. “It sounds kind of boring. I don’t think I’m interested in it.”

 

“It’s not a problem,” Derek said, amused. “Can we talk about punishments?”

 

“Punishments?”

 

Derek gave him a shark-like grin, all teeth. “For when you’re truly bad.”

 

“I don’t know,” he said, scratching his head. “It sounds kind of humiliating and painful, which are both no-gos on my list.” He took a deep breath and looked at Derek, knowing that he could trust him. “If I am really bad, then you can punish me by putting me in time out? I hate being ignored and having to be quiet.”

 

“I can see that,” Derek said, chuckling to himself. “We’ll talk about that some more.”

 

“Am I—when would you punish me? Not that I’m planning to be bad or anything…”

 

“I’m sure you won’t be able to help yourself,” he said, softly. “It won’t be arbitrary, Stiles, I don’t want to hurt you or humiliate you. That doesn’t get me off. But there are times when I can see you about to burn out and you completely ignore me when I ask you to eat better or rest more. You don’t take care of yourself enough…and I want to be able to do that for you. Take care of you, especially when you don’t think you need it or know that you need it but ignore it until you crash. I’d punish you for letting yourself get to that stage. I’d put you in time out for an hour—“

 

“An hour!”

 

“—an hour and you’d have to sit in the corner and think about why you’re being punished.”

 

Stiles ran his hand over his forehead. “Oh, wow…this is getting serious, isn’t it?”

 

“It’s very serious,” he agreed, nodding solemnly. “I take what I do for you very seriously, Stiles.”

 

“Can I think about it? I mean, do I have to give you an answer right now? It’s kind of a big thing for us, for you to, um, take that role in my life.”

 

“I know,” he said, reaching out to rub Stiles’s leg with his hand. “It doesn’t have to go to that extent. We don’t have to live this life 24-7. We can play all we want.”

 

“But it would make you happy to take care of me like that.”

 

“Yes.”

 

Stiles grinned, sinking back against the couch. “I wouldn’t mind pampering now and then, if you’re game.”

 

Derek nodded and made a note. “I’ll put it on the list as something for us to try together later.”

 

“Yeah, that’s good,” he said, chuckling. “God, I can’t believe this is what kink contract negotiation is like. Does everyone do this?”

 

“Some form of it, yeah. Some are more formal and actually draw up a contract that all the people involved sign; some people just keep a verbal contract of what’s okay and what’s not okay.” Derek sighed, his eyes lingering on the piece of paper. He met Stiles’s gaze and smiled. “Can we talk about fisting?”

 

Stiles grinned, wickedly. “That turns you on, doesn’t it?”

 

“Like you don’t even know,” Derek admitted, softly. “When you’re ready, tell me and I’ll start getting you prepped and ready for it.”

 

“What’s it like?”

 

“Intense,” he said, stroking his beard. “You feel full, like you can’t take any more, and then you just kind of open and unclench and float on adrenaline and endorphins. When it’s done right, there’s no pain, just this really intense stretch.” He made his hand into a fist and held it up for Stiles to see. “And when I curl all my fingers in, like this, I’d press my knuckles against your prostate and press against it, just this steady pressure inside of you.”

 

Stiles gulped, staring at the size of Derek’s large hand. He looked down at his lap, trying to imagine how it would even fit inside of him, and then looked at Derek’s fist again. “Ohmygod…that is hot.”

 

“But like you wrote, that’s pretty advanced, and we’ll need to make sure you’re stretched and relaxed enough before even trying it, okay?”

 

“Okay,” he said, his voice high pitched and squeaky. Stiles cleared his throat and laughed, feeling his face heat up. His cock, which was half-hard anyway, was fully hard and he reached down to adjust himself, trying to take some of the pressure off his cock and balls. “Wow.”

 

“Is there anything else that you want to talk about or ask me?”

 

“Well…” he said, chewing on his thumbnail.

 

“What is it?” Derek said, glancing over at him.

 

“There’s nothing wrong…it’s just that.” Stiles frowned slightly, staring at Derek’s list. “Can I ask questions?”

 

“Yes,” he said, setting down the paper pad and turning to look at him. He was giving Stiles the _“I’m serious and I’m listening to you”_ face.

 

“I tried really hard to be specific as possible on my list and yours is…all about me…and vague?”

 

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “I didn’t intend it to be vague; I wanted to talk about the kinks you want.”

 

“But what about the kinks that _you_ want? I thought we were going to be honest with each other. I mean, I know these are the things that you want to do to me, but what about the things that you want for yourself?”

 

He watched as Derek nodded, turning on the couch and tucking one of his legs under him so that he faced Stiles. “My entire kink is about power dynamic and flogging is part of that. I get off being the alpha in bed and it doesn’t matter to me what kinks we play. I don’t have a specific kink besides wanting to have total control in bed – total control of your pleasure, Stiles. So I’m more flexible and open with kinks. I’ve experienced them all at one point or another and…I like them, all of them, even the things that you don’t want – except for vore, that’s definitely on my no-go list and I don’t really think that’s even possible – but because I want to do whatever it is that gets you off, that’s what gets me off. Does that make sense?”

 

Stiles opened his mouth and stared at him. “Ohmygod.”

 

“Ohmygod _good_ or ohmygod—“

 

“Ohmygod can we please have vanilla sex now?”

 

“You sure you don’t want to talk about our list—“

 

“Derek! Come on!”

 

Derek grinned and then huffed out a soft laugh as he leaned over and bent his head, rubbing his scruffy beard against Stiles’s cheek. He licked his jawline and nipped on his earlobe. “Yes.”

 

“Yes!” Stiles hooted, throwing both of his arms in the air and wiggling his fingers. He grabbed Derek’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss him, scrambling off his legs so that he could move them around Derek’s hips, dragging him down to the cushions. “Mmmmm…want it, want you, so much Derek.”

 

His hands moved everywhere he could touch – Derek’s shoulders, down his arms, over his back and down to grasp Derek’s ass under the sweats.

 

Derek kissed him, tongue slipping into his mouth, as he grabbed Stiles’s wrists and pulled them off his ass. He raised them over Stiles’s head and held them down on the cushions. He really liked being held down. He tugged, testing Derek’s grip, and shuddered when he couldn’t pull free. It was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Ohmygod,” Stiles said, panting as he stared up at him.

 

“All right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Derek shifted so that he was completely over Stiles, his weight holding him down on the couch, rubbing his hips so that he could press his hard cock against Stiles’s, their clothes in the way but it felt so good. Stiles closed his eyes and licked his lips, groaning when Derek leaned down to kiss him again, chasing his tongue back into his mouth.

 

His hold on Stiles’s wrists changed as he overlapped them, his large hand gripping around both. Stiles felt Derek’s other hand jerk up his shirt to his armpits, fingertips tracing down his side and sending shivers through his body. Stiles was primed for more and he bit his upper lip when he felt Derek’s fingers pinch his nipple hard, making him jerk and arch up against Derek’s body, nowhere to go but to just take it, the sharp zing of pain-pleasure going right to his groin. Stiles looked up to see Derek watching him, his eyes nearly black and hooded as he circled his thumb over the sensitive and tight bud.

 

“Too much?” Derek said, pinching his nipple again.

 

Stiles hissed and then whimpered, blinking at him. “It’s good though.”

 

“Maybe you’ll think about getting them pierced one day,” Derek said, thoughtfully. He bent his head and licked across the nipple with the flat of his warm tongue.

 

“Oh!”

 

“You’re so sensitive,” he murmured, looking up at Stiles as he flicked it with the tip of his tongue. “Just think how it’ll feel if they were pierced and I played with them.”

 

Stiles could only writhe as Derek ran his scratchy chin across Stiles’s chest, giving the other nipple equal treatment. He tightened his legs around Derek’s hips, feeling his briefs soaking with pre-come. “Derek…”

 

Because if he kept this up, Stiles was seriously going to come from this.

 

Derek chuckled, giving his nipple leisurely licks. “You’re close, aren’t you?”

 

“Yes! But I don’t want to come like this.”

 

“Maybe you should. It’ll make it easier if you’re relaxed.” Derek purred, kissing down Stiles’s chest and belly, licking around and around his belly button. He let go of Stiles’s wrists. “Keep them there.”

 

“Yes,” he said, clenching his hands into fists to keep him from reaching down and sliding his fingers into Derek’s black hair.

 

He felt his stomach quiver when Derek rubbed his beard against his stomach, slow and gentle, somewhere between ticklish and unbearably teasing.

 

“Derek, please.”

 

Derek looked up at him. “Say please again.”

 

_“Please.”_

 

He placed a soft kiss on Stiles’s belly. “You’re such a good boy, Stiles.”

 

He didn’t know why, but the praise made him tremble. He breathed quickly and licked his dry lips. “Derek. Please.”

 

“Okay,” he said, moving up and off of him. “Come on, the bed’s more comfortable.”

 

Stiles didn’t move, waiting for permission.

 

Derek reached down and took Stiles’s hands and pulled him off of the couch. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed his mouth, licking across his bottom lip and then his upper lip, before moving into between them to lick across his tongue. They made their way slowly across the living room to the bedroom, Derek kissing his cheek, his neck, as Stiles pretty much just clung to him.

 

“I feel like I should be doing something, like helping or something,” he said, helplessly.

 

Derek smiled. “Just do what feels natural; I want to see what turns you on.”

 

“Everything. You.”

 

“Good,” he said, approvingly. He tipped Stiles back on the bed and chuckled when Stiles landed and bounced, sprawled out across the soft covers.

 

Derek reached for the hem of his tank top and slipped it off, tossing it on the floor. He pushed down the elastic waistband of his sweats, kicking them off. Stiles moved up on his elbows, looking his fill, his eyes lingering on Derek’s hard cock, stiff and dark and standing curved on his belly, his balls looked heavy and full. It wasn’t the first time Stiles had seen Derek naked; wasn’t even the first time he’d gotten to touch and learn Derek’s body, but it felt like the first time all over again. He watched as Derek opened his bedside table, tossing lube and a condom on the bed.

 

“Let’s get you undressed,” Derek said, reaching down to take off his shirt, tossing it over his shoulder with a smile.

 

“So is this undressing me a thing for you?”

 

“Yeah,” he said, unbuckling Stiles’s belt and then undoing his pants. He grabbed the pants and briefs, tugging them down his legs. “I like taking care of you.”

 

“I know.”  

 

Derek pulled off his Chucks and socks, then pulled his bunched up pants and briefs, leaving it on the floor.

 

“I should probably say, on the record, that I’m technically still a virgin,” he said, smiling up at Derek.

 

“Not for long,” Derek murmured, crawling over him and grabbing Stiles’s wrists again, holding them on the bed. His warm body covered Stiles, knees spread out against Stiles’s side, hard cock just inches from his mouth. “Open. Just relax, I won’t go too deep. I just want to feel your mouth on me.”

 

Stiles could do that. He licked his lips and opened his mouth, looking up at Derek’s face as he slowly slipped the head of his cock into Stiles’s mouth. Stiles moaned, using his tongue to push down the foreskin so he could get to the silky head, tasting clean skin and the slightly metallic taste of his pre-come. It wasn’t the first time he’d had Derek’s cock in his mouth, and Stiles was pretty sure that he’d gotten better at this by the way Derek’s stomach muscles clenched and his thighs trembled.

 

“Enough,” Derek said, breathlessly.

 

Derek’s hands tightened around his wrists and he let out a deep groan, pulling his cock from Stiles’s mouth with a dirty ‘pop.’

 

“But why?” Stiles murmured, raising his head to try and get back to Derek’s cock. He wasn’t done, not at all. He liked having Derek’s cock in his mouth; and Derek didn’t always give him access, preferring to tease them both.

 

Derek chuckled, sitting back on his heels as he looked down at Stiles. “Because your mouth feels good and I don’t want to come like that.” He let go of Stiles’s wrists and shuffled back along Stiles’s body. “Do you remember my safe word?”

 

“Alpha.”

 

“And your safe word?”

 

“Toothpaste,” he said, sniggering a little. “But I didn’t think we were going to do anything kinky.”

 

Derek kissed the hollow of Stiles’s hip. “It’s good practice to use them since this is new for both of us. I have to remember that this isn’t just your first time, it’s our first time, and I don’t want to do anything to fuck it up for us.”

 

“God, Derek, I don’t think you can,” he said, rubbing his foot along the back of Derek’s calf muscle. “I trust you.”

 

“I trust you, too,” he said, smiling slightly. “So I’m trusting you to tell me if I go too far or if I hurt you or do anything that you don’t like, okay?”

 

Stiles sat up and wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He met Derek’s dark eyes and knew that he was with the right person – the only person Stiles wanted to do this with. “Yes, Derek.”

 

He fell back on the bed and raised his arms, shifting them so that they were against the headboard, waiting for Derek. Stiles was feeling a bit Zen despite his horniness. His skin was buzzing with the need to feel Derek’s touch, craving the anticipation of pleasure, his cock hard and drooling impatiently on his belly, but he felt at ease, safe in knowing that Derek was going to take very good care of him. He smiled up at Derek, knowing that his simple submission was _doing things_ to his dom.

 

Derek inhaled sharply the moment he realized that Stiles had given himself over.

 

“Such a good boy. I’m going to take such good care of you, Stiles, I promise,” Derek whispered in his ear, over and over again, pressing kisses and nips all over his skin.

 

He ruthlessly sucked and bit and pinched Stiles’s nipples, his hand curled around Stiles’s cock and stroking him while he sucked at one, the fingers of his other hand pinching the other, hard and brutal but _so good, so so good_ , that had Stiles gripping the corners of his pillow with his hands, heels digging into the bed as he arched into Derek’s strokes, noisy wordless sounds falling out of his mouth as he squeezed his eyes tight and came all over himself, shuddering through the pleasure and pain.

 

“Ohmygod,” he panted, blinking up at Derek. He winced when Derek licked his thumb and circled his sensitive nipples with it. “Ouch! Ohmygod, I think I came from you pinching the hell out of my nipple than from the handjob.”

 

Derek kissed him, mouth gentle, and scruff scratching across his cheeks. His hand rubbed his come into his skin and Stiles didn’t care, knowing from past experience that there was going to be more come later to clean up. He let go of the pillow to stroke Derek’s head, just a couple of times, just needing to ground himself again, before letting his arms fall back on the bed beside his head.

 

He let out a contented sigh as Derek pulled away, smiling at Stiles.

 

“I’ll seriously consider getting them pierced,” Stiles said, looking down at his own chest to see his nipples were still tight and red, his skin covered with beard burn. “That felt awesome; I’m seriously riding some endorphins here.”

 

“Good,” he murmured, kissing gently down Stiles’s chest, thankfully avoiding the sore nipples, scratching his chin around and around Stiles’s belly button, making him laugh and twist to try and escape the tickling.

 

Derek shouldered his way in between Stiles’s thighs, pushing them up and wide apart, licking the stretch of skin where his thigh connected to his groin. Stiles clutched at the pillow again, groaning at the feel of Derek’s hot, thick tongue licking him slowly. It felt almost like he was licking his cock, the sensation was a warm tease, and Stiles looked down to see his cock getting hard again.

 

“Yes,” Stiles purred when he felt Derek’s mouth cover one of his balls, drawing it gently into his mouth. Stiles was usually too sensitive to have his balls touched after coming, but Derek’s mouth felt so good, neither of them could resist. Derek licked and sucked on one, then the other, his lips soft and tongue warm. “Oh please more, please.”

 

Derek sucked on them leisurely, until Stiles was rock hard again, and he ran his hand on the bed, grabbing the lube and condom. “We’ll try rimming another time. I know you have it under your ‘want to try’ list.”

 

“Well, let me take a shower or something first, okay?” He said, chuckling. He wasn’t completely grossed out by rimming, and had watched enough porn to know that it was probably awesome, but he just wasn’t ready to let Derek do that to him yet – or even return the favor.

 

He watched as Derek slicked his fingers and wiggled his hips to get comfortable, his feet pressed on top of Derek’s thighs. He loved fingering and nearly came the first time Derek put a finger into him. The few times Stiles did it to himself, he got as far as a fingertip in before he jerked himself off, coming faster than usual. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was going to feel like when Derek’s whole cock was inside of him.

 

“I know I’ll probably like it, but what do you get out of it?”

 

“Rimming feels good for me, too, when I do it to you,” Derek said, circling his hole with a slick finger. “When I eat you out, suck on your little hole and stick my tongue all the way inside…”

 

Stiles caught his breath and moaned when Derek pressed his finger inside, moving all the way in without slowly down. “Ohhhh…”

 

“…when I fuck you with my tongue,” Derek said, huskily. “Watch you get off on it; _feel_ you get off on it.”

 

He made some kind of animal sound when Derek slipped in two fingers, arching his hips against Derek’s hand. It didn’t hurt, but there was pressure, and just knowing that he’d taken in two…would be ready to take in all of Derek…it was messing with his mind, the weirdness of it, the undeniable stretch.

 

Derek’s other hand cupped around his hip, holding him steady as he slowly pushed in his fingers and then pulled them out, letting Stiles get used to the sensations. Stiles groaned when Derek pushed them in hard and fast, breath catching in the back of his throat, his cock leaking steadily now on his skin. He raised one of his feet and braced it against Derek’s shoulder, the new position opening him up more. Stiles bit his bottom lip as he stared at Derek’s face, flushed and sweaty. He grinned and turned to kiss Stiles’s ankle, brushing his stubble against the top of his foot.

 

He was glad now that Derek didn’t want to bring all their kinks to bed this first time; it was intense enough already without having to figure out what to do or how to feel. He liked that Derek was running this show, that he didn’t have any expectation from Stiles but to just feel good.

 

“Try for three?” Stiles suggested as Derek grinned, pulling his fingers out gently. He heard the squeaked of the tube and then the familiar pressure of two fingers fucking into him slowly. He gasped when he felt the third finger join the others.

 

“Breathe slowly; push out with your muscles…there you go. Good boy.”

 

A part of Stiles was self-conscious by the praise, but he liked it and needed it. He needed to know that he was being good for Derek; that he was getting off on this as much as Stiles was. He sank back on the bed, hands braced against the headboard. His palms were getting sweaty and he quickly wiped his hands on the pillow and pressed them back against the headboard, his face turned against one of his arms. He hoped that Derek would tie him down next time; let him not have to think about where to keep his hands.

 

It felt weird, but it felt good, too. Stiles felt so open, knowing that Derek was watching him like a wolf and could see every part of him. He knew that this was necessary; that one day, he’d know how to relax enough so that Derek could just bend him over and—

 

“Fuck! Oh fuck! Derek!” Stiles shouted, arching and grabbing the bed sheets with both of his hands, stunned by the sudden pleasure. His cock jerked and his entire body rolled through some kind of unbelievable quivering shock. The heel of his foot slipped off of Derek’s shoulder, both of his legs curling around Derek’s sides involuntarily. He stared down at Derek, little tremors echoing through his belly and his thighs. “Ohmygod…”

 

“Yeah,” Derek crooned, pushing his fingertips against Stiles’s prostate again. “You’re so sensitive…sensitive everywhere I touch you.”

 

Stiles shuddered again, his toes curling. “I think you need to fuck me now.”

 

“I am fucking you now,” he said, thrusting his fingers into Stiles again in a slow, teasing move.

 

“With your cock! Your cock, Derek!”

 

“All right,” Derek said, chuckling. He gently removed his fingers, wiping them across Stiles’s thigh while Stiles made a face at him. Derek tore open the condom packet and Stiles watched as Derek pushed down his foreskin, slipping the condom down his length with an expert move. “It’s probably easier if you were on your stomach, but I want to see your face when you come on my cock.”

 

He let out a giggle and knew his face was flushed. “Can I touch you now?”

 

“Yes,” Derek said, putting his hands under Stiles’s knees and pushing his legs back so his hips were nearly off the bed. Stiles curled his hands over Derek’s shoulders, down his arms, and over his back. He weaved his fingers into Derek’s sweat damp hair, just glad to touch where he could.

 

Derek took the pillows from the other side of the bed and tucked them underneath Stiles, helping him stay curled up. He made his into fists, braced against the bed, Stiles’s legs curled over the tops of his arms.

 

“Reach down and put my cock inside,” Derek whispered, looking into his eyes.

 

Stiles wiggled to one side, reaching between them to grab the hot length of Derek, pulling the hardness down so that the head was against his opening. He took a deep breath, relaxing his lower body as he pushed the head in past the ring of muscle. There was a dull stretch as Derek took over, pushing further inside.

 

He grabbed Derek’s arms and hissed, both of them watching as Derek’s cock sank into him completely. “Derek…”

 

Derek kissed him, pushing him down on his back and hovered over him for a moment. Stiles could feel the corded muscles of his arms flexed under his skin, small tremors rocking his body as he tried to keep still, keep in control. He swallowed, relaxing the muscles clenched tight around Derek’s cock, and breathed in and out slowly.

 

“It’s okay,” he said, smiling up at Derek. “You can move, just take it slow, all right?”

 

Derek nodded and then ducked his head, looking down between them as he pulled his hips back slightly, pushing back inside of Stiles. He met Stiles’s gaze. “Is that good?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Derek gave another thrust, this one longer and harder, and Stiles groaned, fingers digging into Derek’s arms as he arched into the next thrust and the next thrust, panting breathlessly as he rocked into pleasure so intense, he couldn’t keep his eyes open. He felt Derek let go of his legs, pulling them around his hips and Stiles clung to him, the position changing the way that Derek’s cock moved into him, the way his stomach rubbed against Stiles’s cock as he fell to his elbows over Stiles, kissing his opened mouth, burying his face into Stiles’s neck and sucking on his skin. Stiles wrapped one arm behind Derek’s neck, holding him close.

 

He was relentless now, moving against Stiles in a hypnotic undulation of hips and cock, groaning hotly against Stiles’s ear. “…wanna see you come…wanna see you come, Stiles…”

 

One of Derek’s hands grabbed his wrist and slid it between them and Stiles curled it around his own cock, stroking furiously as he tethered his legs around Derek’s hips.

 

“Fucking…fuck…yes…fuck!” Stiles hissed out through clenched teeth, feeling his body boil with pleasure. His head dug into the pillow as he tried to leverage Derek against him, tilting his hips so that whenever Derek fucked into him, his cock would push against his prostate. He was getting close, closer with each tug of his cock, each thrust Derek gave him.

 

Derek growled, rearing back and grabbing both of Stiles’s wrists, pinning them to the bed by his head.

 

“Derek!” Stiles cried out in frustration. “…the fuck!”

 

He stared up at Derek, trying to tug his wrists free so he could get himself off. _He was so close, goddamn it!_

 

“Derek, please! Come on! Please!” He whined, raising his hips so that he could rub off against Derek’s skin. “Just—just a little more! Fuck, please!”

 

He was grunting and panting as his pace quickened, eyes boring into Stiles, mouth wet with spit. “Come, Stiles.”

 

“No, just—come on, touch me, let me go so I can…fuck! Fuck, yes! Oh god, Derek, I’m going to—“

 

Stiles let out a loud, beseeching moan, legs tightening around Derek’s hips as he tumbled over from frustration to intensity. He couldn’t even define it as pleasure because pleasure was meaningless compared to what he felt when he came, like some bright light was wrenched out of his brain and shoved into his cock, right into his balls.

 

He fell back against the bed, limp and breathless. He opened his bleary eyes to see Derek staring at him intently. He let go of Stiles’s wrists and grabbed him behind his knees, pushing his legs up nearly to his chest. Stiles grabbed the pillows under his hips as Derek fucked him hard and fast, out of rhythm, with just the sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Derek’s grunts filling the room. Stiles watched in awe as Derek groaned out what could’ve been a howl, head thrown back and body arched, grinding his cock into Stiles as he shuddered through the most amazing, porn-star worthy orgasm Stiles had ever witnessed of another human being.

 

“Christ, Derek,” he murmured, reaching up to trail his fingers down the fine lines of his stomach muscles, feeling them flutter against his fingertips. “That was fucking hot.”

 

Derek laughed, gasping for air, as he looked down at Stiles with a dopey, smug smile.

 

Stiles rolled his eyes and chuckled. “Cocky bastard.”

 

He felt empty and open after Derek pulled out, reaching between his legs to feel his tender hole.

 

“Are you in pain?” Derek said, pulling his fingers away to check. Stiles blushed, moving his legs together, laughing at the absurdity of it.

 

“No, just feels weird. Empty.”

 

Derek smiled and fell on the bed beside him, his arm across Stiles’s chest. “Don’t worry, I know what’s on your list, I’ll keep you filled up good any time you want.”

 

Stiles barked out a laugh, looking at him. “That’s both cheesy and sexy at the same time.” He stroked back Derek’s sweaty hair. “Kind of like you.”

 

Derek kissed him, unhurried, both of them enjoying the closeness. And then he lightly slapped Stiles’s hip in retaliation.

 

“Hey! What was that for!”

 

“Bad boy.”

 

Stiles laughed, staring up at the ceiling. “That was pretty good.”

 

Derek raised his head and looked at him, a sour look on his face. “I think that was better than just ‘pretty good.’”

 

“Yeah, okay, it was,” he said, rolling his eyes. “It was amazing.”

 

“Hmmm…better.”

 

“Derek?”

 

“Mmm-hmm?”

 

Stiles scratched Derek at the base of his hairline. He grinned where Derek made a pleased, purring sound. “I really like sex with you.”

 

“I know,” he murmured, pressing a kiss on Stiles’s shoulder. “I’ll let you top me in a few minutes if you want to know what it’s like on the other side.” He winked up at Stiles. “Get the full experience.”

 

“Ohmygod,” Stiles groaned, burying his face against Derek’s head, listening to Derek laugh. “Fuck, yes, Derek.”

 

“And then we’ll take a shower and I’ll order us some food and you can do your homework,” he said, stroking Stiles’s chest with his hand, his fingers caressing his nipple. “And then we can work through your list.”

 

Stiles whimpered, grabbing for Derek’s hand when his fingers pinched the nipple hard. “You’re going to be the death of me.” But he was glad; he wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Derek kissed his mouth and nipped his bottom lip, his hand coming up to stroke over Stiles’s head. “Come on, shower time.”

 

“Ohmygod, you’re serious, aren’t you?”

 

“I’m always serious when it comes to you and sex,” Derek said, meeting his gaze, hazel eyes dark and full of promise and longing and need. “You’re mine now and I’m going to take very good care of you, Stiles, for as long as you’ll let me…I hope, for a long, long time.”

 

It was what Stiles wanted, too, more than anything.

 

_“Yes, Derek. Yes.”_

 

The End.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of your comments and messages about this fic. I'm glad you've enjoyed it; and even though I don't know if this little series will continue, it's certainly a verse that I wouldn't mind dabbling in now and then, checking in to see how the boys are doing in their continuing BDSM exploration and relationship.


End file.
